With danger comes love
by Smacked - for - life
Summary: When an angered shooter rains bullets towards the two CSI's, who will be saved? Don't worry, it turns out fine in the end :


**Hey again! This is a one-shot that I came up with last night watching some re-runs. Still continuing 'sick day' but this came to me so I thought I'd post it.**

**Hope you enjoy**

With danger comes love

A spray of bullets hurtled at the window, a shower of glass falling on the CSI's that lay on the shop floor. The high powered gun continued it's relentless assault until there appeared no movement from inside. The man then disassembled the semi automatic gun and stuffed it in a large rucksack that lay at his feet. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he brought the hood of his jacket over his head and made his way down the stairs of the high rise building opposite the crime scene.

There was no apparent movement from the two CSI's that now lay surrounded by shattered glass and bullets. The woman laid on her back, small abrasions on her cheek and a small cut on her forehead. The man lay over her, his body shielding her from the attack. He was the worst off, by shielding his co-worker he had taken a bullet to the shoulder and on his jacket shards of glass and bullet fragments rested.

"Mac", the woman on the floor began to stir. Wincing in pain she strained to open her eyes, lifting her head she scanned the area in search of any further threat. It was only when she had done this that she noticed her partner laid over her.

"Mac!Mac!", she shook his shoulders in an attempt to wake him. He groaned and strained to lift his head

He gritted his teeth in pain as he pushed himself up off the woman that lay beneath him. "You okay?" he asked her as he gently rolled himself off his body to her side.

His eyes darted around the shop, checking for any sign of a further attack. Content that the area was now safe, he sat himself up and offered a hand to the woman before him. "Are you okay Stella?" he asked as he scanned her body in search of any injuries. Satisfied that the only injuries were the superficial cuts on her face he brushed her clothing, removing the shattered glass that had landed on her.

"I'm fine Mac"

"Good" he replied as he softly stroked her cheek, brushing loose curls off her face.

"aah" he groaned as he grabbed his right shoulder, the adrenalin had begun to wear off.

"Oh Mac you're hurt" she whimpered as she eyed the wound on his shoulder.

"It's nothing. It's just a cut" he reassured her as he applied pressure to the deep wound.

"Let's get you out of here" she said as she placed her arm around his waist and helped him to his feet. Supporting his injured shoulder they both hobbled onto the street where the incoming ambulance arrived to pick them up.

Mac was placed on a stretcher and wheeled into the ambulance, Stella sitting by his side. An oxygen mask was placed over his face as the paramedic began to clean the wound. He winced in pain and grabbed his partners hand, who in turn began to gently stroke his knuckles.

Placing a bandage over the cleaned wound the woman continued to the other cuts and grazes on his hands and face. His hand still tightly clenched in Stella's.

...

"Beep. Beep. Beep" the heart monitor ran in the background. With all the injuries cleaned and stitched Mac was moved to a side room and kept overnight as a precaution.

"Hey" whispered Stella as she made her way to the chair beside his bed.

"Hey, are you OK?" he asked her, concerned about her well being.

She chucked, "I'm not the one that was shot Mac, I'm fine. Besides, there was no way I was getting heard with my human shield protecting me" she told him as she stroked his cheek.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Stella. Tonight made me realise just how lucky I am to have you in my life" he told her as a stray tear ran down his cheek.

Brushing the tear aside she continued to glide her hand up and down his face, soothing him. "I'm the lucky one Mac, you saved me"

"Your worth saving" he replied as he brought his hand up to his cheek and rested it on top of hers.

"You could have been killed. What would I do without you? She whispered, tears beginning to escape from her watery eyes.

"You'll never lose me" he told her as he pulled her face towards his, planting a soft kiss on her tender lips. Pulling her into a warm embrace he whispered into her loose curls, "You hear me? Never."

As he began to stroke her hair to calm her he pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes. "I, I love you Stella" he began to tell her, taking a deep breath he continued. "Tonight made me realise just how short life is, how close I came to losing my chance to tell you how I really feel. I love you Stella".

Pulling his head towards hers she pulled him into a warm, tender kiss. Then, pulling back she too stared deep into his eyes and released her deepest feelings, "I love you too Mac" she whispered before pulling him into another soft kiss.

Feeling her chuckle against his lips he pulled back, smiling. "What's funny?" he asked.

"Just thinking. It took one of us to nearly die before we could admit our feelings!" she laughed.

"Yeah, well... now I've got you I'm never letting you go" he whispered as he pulled her back towards him.

Her head rest on his shoulder, her body fit snugly against his side as she lay peacefully in his arms, at last.


End file.
